Bonded By Blood
by Charlabee
Summary: The Yautja have developed a new form of entertainment.  Turning our strong loved ones into one of them.  My family is being taken away my brother has been turned and he he's forgotten me, he's hunting me but all I want, is my brother back.
1. Chapter 1

**The Yautja have developed a new form of entertainment. Turning our strong loved ones into one of them. My brother...yeah, he happens to be one of them, he's forgotten me, he's hunting me but all I want, is my brother back.**

* * *

><p>I don't understand why this is happening. I'm backed into my bedroom door gripping a metal staff I managed to tear off the wall in the bathroom and crying into my arm as my brother slammed his body onto the other side of the door roaring this inhuman roar that I have never heard before in my life. I screamed as his arm appeared through the door trying to claw at me viciously. I had to move or else I would be squashed and trapped by the door. I dodged another swipe to scramble to the middle of my room and stood to get into a low stance that my brother expertly taught me to do when he came back home for the first time from serving in the marines. He busted down the door standing an amazing 8 foot height and bent his knees to let out a fearsome roar.<p>

"I don't want to hurt you..." I whispered lowly, but I'm sure he heard everything, including the fear in my voice. He glared down at me unsheathing his wrist blades and bending his knees further to match my stance. "I love you..." He charged me...swiping at my head, luckily I ducked and managed a quick swipe at his abdomen, causing him to let out an annoyed hiss then he countered to swipe my back. He got a good hit but I managed to reach the door and run straight out of the house and into the street. I looked back to see the silhouette of his cloaking ability going after me. I had one last chance, the falls, or the lake. Although I suck at swimming. The woods began to engulf me, it was dense to a degree but enough for me to slip through. As big as my brother was now, he would have to actually work to reach me. I let out a scream that instilled such fear inside of me as my body slipped down a steep hill. Once I rolled to the bottom I shook the leaves off of me to look up at the menacing uncloaked monster I called my brother. This time he let the dramatic tension settle. The hesitant yet confident large hands reached up to unhook some of the fiber cables connected to his blank cold helmet. With a sickening hiss he threw his mask down on the leaf strewn floor. I gasped as I saw his face. The face off a hunter...his skin was a mottled yellow with brownish spots and light lines along his whole body stopped in tribal like spirals on his larger forehead. On his head were long tendrils of black dreadlock looking extensions and small sprouts of these "dreads" appeared in a widows peak on his forehead and a neat line on his chest. Under his forehead were sunken eyes with a large pushed out brow and yet the same greenish- grey eyes that even I have. Then his mouth, angry splayed out by long fragile mandibles with horn or better yet tooth like protrusions coming from the tips. Skin was pulled to line with it, and sharp canines with hideously sharp long teeth lined his open mouth. "What have they done to you?" I asked terrified. But he did not answer and instead jumped from the hill down in front of me. I scrambled to get up and took off again with him close behind me. I could hear the water coming closer and when I realized it was in fact the falls I didn't care what happened but I jumped.

They say when you die you see your life flash before your eyes.  
>I saw my brothers.<p>

My lungs were bleeding for air! I struggled as I began treading water, swinging my legs under me to propel me further and further up. As soon as I hit air a metallic object was in front of my face, I almost screamed when it simply scanned my face and flew back up into the fog that the falls created. I knew what it was almost immediately, it was a tracker to see if I was still alive. With a shake of my head I waded back to land and pitifully crawled out. I flopped on my back gasping for breath and holding something cold and metallic near my chest. When I ran past him in my room I managed to snatch his hunters knife. I guess I should start back from yesterday, where you and I could understand what the hell is going on...

_2 Days Ago_

_"Turner!" I screamed hysterically as I grabbed him into me. Turner was almost 5 years older than me but we were closer than 2 fried fishes in a skillet as my grandmother would say._

_"Whats up sport!" Turner scooped me up into his arm spinning me around a few times. He smiled wide and set me down to set his eyes on mom who was running up to him too._

_"Oh Turner! We missed you so, so much!" She hugged him hardheartedly. Turner looked back towards the house as if telling dad in his head he was home. I walked next to him,_

_"Hey, dad really was proud of you. Even though stuff he didn't agree with you going to the marines." I said. Turner looked down at me, he was considerably taller than me but heck he was 22 and I was 17. My brother somewhat looked like me, except he had brown hair and I have deep black hair. We both have the same big greenish- gray eyes and tan colored skin. My brother is very muscular while I am fit and in shape but not as much as he is._

_"Come on guys I'm making spaghetti and meatballs tonight!" Mom called._

_"Oh God! My favorite!" He scrambled to the door._

_"Last one to the table is dishwasher!"_

_Thankfully I beat him._

_That night was a strange one. Turner had came to my room complaining of a horrible stomach ache and decided to throw up in my toilet. What he threw up wasn't normal it was blood, deep red blood as if it was all of it in his whole body. I was about to get mom when he suddenly grabbed my hand and said, "this is only between us." I looked at him as if he were crazy,_

_"You spitting up blood Turner, you need hospital assistance." I told him._

_"I got enough of that in training and Afghanistan." He hissed while blowing some last chucks into my toilet. He flushed it and stood up._

_"Did you get taller?" I asked quickly._

_"Haha." He said, "nice to know i'm not the only one noticing it." He shook his head. He started to leave my room,_

_"Turner what is going on?" I asked quickly. Turner flinched then finally sighed and looked at me softly._

_"Something happened over in Afghanistan." He walked over to my bed and sat down._

_"Like what?" I pressed on._

_"I don't know. You won't believe me." He looked to the floor and bent down slightly._

_"Have I ever not believed you?" I said sitting next to him and putting an arm over his shoulders. He smirked and looked to me, I smiled back lightly._

_"My team was infiltrating an abandoned building a week ago because we received a distress call that a munitions factory underground the building was being attacked. So we went to investigate. One by one...my team began to disappear...one by one I found one either dead or knocked out to far from current recovery. Suddenly I saw blackness and I was on my back, being stuck with needles and injected with green fluid. I was found outside the building. Fully healthy and yet different. So they granted me momentary leave to be here. Ever since then I been...changing...even my hair is slightly falling out." he shook his head in defeat. Even I didn't know what to say to Turner. I was just as stuck as he was, just as slightly afraid. Turner left a few minutes later after we sat dumbfounded in silence._

_The next morning wasn't as eventful as I hoped either._

_I woke up to more of Turner vomiting in MY personal toilet AGAIN._

_"Dammit Turner! How I am I to take a peaceful dump with you throwing up in my toilet!" I shouted at him as I got out of bed. Suddenly Turner spun his head my direction to successfully shock the shit out of me. His skin was getting darker and more leathery on his back and near his forehead. and I could see his veins were now pumping light florescent green fluid. His eyes were getting sunken into his skull and his hair was partially his with black thick cable like small protrusions coming from his hand._

_"Not so loud." He growled with an ill look on his face. His muscles were growing in size and it looked extremely painful for him. _

_"Bro!" I hissed quieter and going to help him stand up he grabbed me needfully and I got a good look at the black claws that were replacing the once harmless ones. "What the heck is happening to you? This happened over night?" I asked him as he sat on my bed. Turner nodded in pain holding his stomach. Suddenly he cringed and glared at me harshly,_

_"Get mom out of here. And you...leave...the...house." He said. _

_"What! No way! I mean...i'll definitely get mom out of here but I'm not leaving you!" Suddenly Turner snarled this inhuman snarl enough to make me jump,_

_"DO IT!" I rushed out of the room heading to mom's room. I saw her, sleeping, I shook her hard, trying to wake her. _

_"Mom we have to go...MOM!" She slightly stirred and looked at me softly. _

_"Sweetie go back to bed." Mom rubbed her eyes. Then they widened as she spotted a more transformed Turner. "Oh my Lord! Turner?" Mom bolted out of bed pressing her back to the wall. Turner was beginning to sprout mandibles from the sides of his mouth. The sight wasn't pretty._

_"Get away from me..." He hiss holding his stomach in more pain. Before I could get past him he grabbed my arm, "I promise you...that i'll never_

_killyou." He hissed. Mom grabbed me rushing past him and into the car downstairs. She shoved the keys into the ignition and and slammed on the gas to bring us out of the garage._

_"Mom! No! Turner!" I screamed at her. But she ignored me and drove up north where our grandfather had a cabin reserved for his immediate family. Other wise known as us. "Mom turn back!" I screamed at her._

_"No Izzy!" She used my nickname. My full name is Isabella. "They can't find us here...grandpa made sure of it!" She gripped the wheel hard as she began to pull into the drive way of the cabin home._

_"What are you talking about?" I shouted at her. Her back hunched forward in what I could tell was her about to reveal something big._

_"I know whats happening to him..." She sobbed, "the Yautja got to him and are doing the same thing they did to your grandpa and your father." She rubbed tears from her eyes._

_"Dad's alive?" I asked quietly. "Grandpa..."_

_"Alive too. They were all first born in the family, and all turned just like Turner is. They will hunt us...that is our curse and the curse of few other families. The Yautja enjoy watching them hunt their own family, it is another form of entertainment aside from hunting on other worlds. They say they can never have too many Yautja since many die from battles...I only wonder how our family is doing being one of them." She paused, "Your father, your grandfather, and your brother are all Yautja's now...they will kill you without hesitation. Go inside of that house and don't come back outside. Don't look for me...and don't expect me to live again. We all have a warrior spirit, it is time for you to use yours." Mom pushed me out the car and I ran inside the house with loose tears streaking my face, running down me like rivers. For a minute it hurt..as if I were crying blood._

* * *

><p><em><strong>My transformation was making my insides shift, get bigger and my skin was turning more tougher. My muscles bulging and ripping through my shirt. Suddenly something began to materialize in front of me. It's skin was much like my new one except he was closer to a white, with mottles of black and green on him and he had a cold lifeless mask on it's face. Somehow I felt connected to this creature, I felt a shiver of honor and respect for this creature flow through me. He crouched in front of me and hissed in what I perceived as pleasure. His mandibles began to click together and he brought up a strong muscle rippled hand up to my face making me roar in pain as a circular like patch connected with my skin and began to bind with my neck tissue.<strong>_

_**"My grandson..." He clicked in what I knew was a new language that I could now suddenly understand, "your prey has got away." He told me.**_

_**"Grandfather?" my now sunken in eyes widened at him in curiosity. He was standing here...in his new form. Here was my family right here. "My prey?"**_

_**"The humans you were hunting...you were so close...so near to them." I nodded quickly standing as he helped me up. "Here is your armor and your weapons. Hunt them down and we will return to Yautja Prime." I growled my appreciation and set up the tracking signal. I held my mask up to my face and purred as I felt completion. I don't know who these humans are...but now they are my prey.**_


	2. Chapter 2

4 years later

As you all know, 4 years ago my brother was turned into a bloodthirsty creature otherwise known as a Yautja during an assignment in Afghanistan. My brother found us and proceeded to kill my mother by stabbing her as she tried to protect me outside and...well you see I made it out a little hurt...but I made it. I was by myself now...and when the police found me, huddled in a corner somewhere in the grungy New York allies they sent me away to live with my Aunt Cleo in New Jersey who was more than happy to take me in. Thank goodness I love her too. I graduated from a high school close to her home and started a small job working as a tattoo artist because I love drawing, and it was easy to do while attending school at Walden University for psychology. I even managed to get my own apartment too back in New York, thanks to my Aunt. But no matter how good life seemed right now, I could never get the image of my mother dying by my brothers hand...or my brother trying to kill me.

He made me a promise...

I was totally in my thoughts when my boss Jason woke me out of my daydream lightly pinching me.  
>"Your shift is over." He said smiling cutely at me. "You been daydreaming all day, whats going on with you?" He asked me.<p>

"Ummm...nothing really...thinking." I said mumbling to no one in particular.

"Come on," Jason nudged me, "spill the beans."

"Ok! Ok...my brother Turner. I...I havent seen him in a while." I admitted. He looked at me intently and rubbed my tattooed arm lightly, reading my expression of hurt like a book. Jason's mouth twitched,

"I'm sure he's planning on calling you to see how your doing soon." My eyes widened...I hope he wasn't planning on finding me soon. That would be bad...very...very bad.

"Ummm...thanks?" I looked at him with a crooked confident smile. I stood up from the tattoo chair and picked up my things. Jason smiled at me even though and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry Izzy. I know every time we talk about him it hurts...but don't worry." I nodded smiling a little wider and walked out into the now slightly darkened chilly street. New York has not changed much since I was taken to New Jersey, although little things have made the NYC better. I rubbed my now waist length light brown with dark brown streaked hair as I strolled casually yet in a bit of a hurry down the street. The fear of my brother finding me has always haunted my thoughts. I wrapped my scarf around me closer when I felt the oddest breeze I ever felt. Then I heard it...the clicking that _they_ always make before they strike. I held my breath as a mother with her child in a stroller walked quickly past me. The stroller emitting an ominous clicking sound. _Dammit James you got me all paranoid. _I thought annoyed.

I cut through into the ally taking some rusty stairs to the 3rd floor that leads to my apartment.

Then I noticed it. The three dots lined up in a neat triangle on my arm slowly trailing up to my hair covered forehead. I looked up fearfully right in front of me. He materialized only inches from me clicking and tilting it's head in a very arrogant manner. I took in a deep breath, slowly unlocking the door behind me with my key and when I got it unlocked I pushed open the door and ran inside shutting it in the face of whom I presumed to be my older brother. The door however wasn't to good at handling the hefty blow the creature gave. I cried out in surprise. Only quick thinking could handle this. Dodging a grab I scurried over into my room grabbing the hunter's knife from under my pillow and facing my attacker as he stood at my door crouched mandibles splayed arms outstretched to his sides roaring at my challenge.

"Get back!" I shouted at it. He didn't even flinch, too focused on my fear twisted face. "Go away Turner!" I screamed again this time getting a faint but curious growl out of him. Before I could even blink the Yautja as my mother called them, charged me and I was back against my dresser with my brother's hunting knife suddenly pierced into the muscular right breast of the monster who managed to hold me still. I gasped in shock and even the monster in front of me couldn't stop himself from gasping and looking incredulously at the hunter knife pressed to the hilt inside of his chest. Well you would think that would just kill him, but instead he looked me in the eyes mandibles splayed,

"D-Da-Daughter..." My eyes widened and I gasped harder than before. Did that thing just talk? Did he just refer to me as his daughter? WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING? "I-Izz..." The Yautja butchered my nickname with a drowsy growl. It shook it's head, dread lock like tendrils hitting my face. I made a sour face and grabbed the knife pulling the weapon and pushing him away. He gave a roar as the knife slid out of his chest coating it in green fluorescent blood and clutched his deep wound.

Not even that could make him fall.

"Daaaaauuuughter." He repeated in a hiss stretching the word in an attempt to make me understand. But alas I didn't understand, how could this...thing...this monster...this killer...call me his daughter. Mind you I'm still on the fact that it knows English.

_"Your father, your grandfather, and your brother are all Yautja's now...they will kill you without hesitation."_

I pointed the knife towards the Yautja who was now steadily breathing laying stretched out on my bed growling his frustration. I felt sweat steadily stream down the side of my face.

"I know you understand me...who are you?" I asked with a hint of a demanding tone. I still yet felt hesitation and fear in my demeanor. The creature glanced at me and reached under his shoulder armor pulling out a golden chain on the end of his a silver heart shaped locket. With a flick of his wrist it was tossed to me landing in my hands. I opened my palm to reveal the locket I gave my father the day before he disappeared.

"Fa-Father..." He pointed a sharp talon at himself and coughed. His voice was grave, deep and hinted with slight pain.

"Your...your lying..." He roared despite his pain,

"FATHER!" He roared and gave me the unmistakable glare to believe in his words and my eyes began to water as he rolled over to his side apparently toying with something that he had. He hissed and growled then rolled back over to let me see the cauterized wound that I inflicted only moments ago.

"It's really you..." I whispered in amazement. The 8 foot tall creature nodded slowly looking up at me with silver/green eyes that were unmistakably passed down through our family line but yet unique in each person. Somehow I could differentiate between him and my brother based solely on their eyes. Even though the Yautja was my father I still could not sum up the courage to approach him, so instead he swung his legs out of the undoubtedly groaning bed and stood up in front of me. I caught the faint glint of pride in his sunken eyes as he looked down at me with the knife. I could get a better look at him now, besides him being extremely tall he was a dark green with mottled black in various places on his skin. His tough reptilian hide was like a mix of jungle colors with a little brown near his sides and down his legs in faint stripes. His face was mostly dark green and his neck was supported by silver neck rings although seemingly uncomfortable moved with his neck and allowed his neck to turn easily. Then the mandibles, close up they were clear to be deadly in a strange way. It looked like the talons on the ends were similar to his long fangs and sharp needle like teeth. His dread tendrils flowed down almost to his back adorned with silver and gold rings. I could see the same fibers that made up his dread tendrils also appeared in small spiked in a neat widows peak on his forehead and even in a neat line on his chest. It was harder to conclude anymore information because of his armor and fishnet coverings. Which looked more made for stealth rather than head on fighting. I shook out of my observation which he MUST have noticed based on the stupid and curious grin that I remember he gave even as a human towards me, "but how? Mom said...she said you all were trying to kill me, that your all different in the head now." I said rubbing my arms but clutching the knife despite the new casual tone I was giving.

"Mom...A-Angie. Where?" He insisted. He still remembered mother and from what could see he was worried about her, I regretted telling him this...I even felt the pang of hurt and guilt about revealing her death.

"She...mom was..." The Yautja...my father reached out and gripped my shoulders despite my uneasiness. I almost felt the urge to swipe at him with the knife and put a few feet between us. I felt fear creep up inside of me that if he found out how mom was killed and why she was no longer living to this day he would throw me into a wall and unleash a wailing on me or even worse kill me.

"Tell me...Izzsh..." Again with the butchering of my nickname his mouth couldnt exactly form the words Izzy. Isabella would have been easier for him to say! "You...can tell...your father." I stared up at the alien face of my father. Could I really trust him?

"How did you...how did you figure out I'm your daughter? Turner lost his memory when he became...a Yautja." I decided to ignore his question. My father's raised his enlarged brow then narrowed it once he realized I ignored his question.

"Long story. Now answer." He said with his deep gurgling voice that was mixed with growls, purrs and clicks.

"She...she was killed trying to protect me." I felt tears fall as the Yautja in front of me yanked away tensed up and growling.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


End file.
